Simplicity of Affection
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Sometimes people make it look too hard. Like love's some sort of mysterious misticism. But it's not. Love is a magice you feel with body and soul and warms you to your core. It is simple, undying affection. And so learns the Boy Wonder...rs ONESHOT rated


Simplicity of Attraction

Disclaimer: No, I haven't infiltrated DC comics and taken over the Teen Titans yet…

The sky was dark, heavy with late-night, inky blackness. Stars shimmered lovingly down like small guardians of Titans Tower, their light illuminating the T with silver, metallic gleam. From within the building, a single being pressed through the grudging door to the roof and wandered out to the edge where he peered down at the deep navy waters below. A riffle of breeze played through his ebony locks. The boy inhaled deeply, catching the faintest wisps of salty brine on the air. The stinging scent helped wake him further, but did nothing to ruffle his unusually placid mood. Shrugging, as if he had come expecting something only to find it absent, he returned back through the door and into the tower, the hinges groaning their protests.

He wandered into the common room, where he sprang lithely onto a massive leather couch and sprawled out his long, lanky form. Hs figure was clearly that of an adolescent, but the way he carried himself radiated with a soul who knew things far beyond his young 16 years. So it was there, lying on the common room couch, that Robin waited patiently. In all actuality he shouldn't have been expecting someone, for he hadn't made an appointment or anything, but he expected none the less. And, as if reluctant to disappoint, in a few moments another figure came to occupy the room.

Robin sat up, still reclining slightly, and waited for her to make her way over to him. Neither said a word in the curiously comfortable silence. She came to hover beside him, her eyes emitting a very soft glow all their own as she watched him. He did not meet her gaze, and she did not request the permission to join him. She knew Robin well, perhaps too well, and was perfectly aware that he would acknowledge her if he wanted her company. If he didn't and she had sought him out unnecessarily tonight, that was just as well and she would return to her quarters for sleep without a second thought to it.

But tonight it seemed her intuition had been correct. Robin grinned and patted the seat next to him. Starfire took the offer, settling beside him. She kept her eyes on him, her head tilted to the side, and this made his smile widen. Star was like that. She didn't badger him to talk. She just watched and waited. Still, he didn't turn his eyes on her, just enjoying her presence and catching tiny glimpses of the long ruby hair and jade, gem-like eyes from the corner of his mask. Finally, after what most people would have felt to be an insufferably long time of silence, Robin spoke.

"Hi, Star," he said quietly. It was pointless speech, but he enjoyed it none the less. Starfire had never chastised him for simply wanting to sit in her company; she had never complained that their conversations could often be considered without depth. She didn't expect anything from him besides his friendship, and that warmed him. It was not every day that the Boy Wonder could find someone who cared about him for him and nothing else.

"Hello, Robin," she murmured back, a little smile working its way onto her delicately formed face. Robin shifted his weight so he could recline back against the couch further. Another peaceful silence worked its way into the room. A wall clocked ticked hollowly, announcing each second that another fragment of time had slipped by. Now Robin finally let his concealed eyes rest pointedly on her face. She wasn't looking at him anymore; rather she was gazing off out of one of the windows. Robin felt the need to inquire of her.

"Star, how do you always know when I need you around?" he asked, curiosity lacing his mellow voice. At this, her eyes sparkled with their trade-mark playfulness and her grin broadened.

"I should hardly say that is true. There have been many times I have come to you when you did not want me there," she chuckled softly. If anyone else had said it, he would have thought they were trying to make him feel guilty. However, when Starfire said it, it simply sounded as if she was referencing any other mundane event that she saw no fault in. Robin was appreciative of her tendency to lighten up his more painful faults.

"Just because I told you to leave, didn't mean I didn't need you. You've always been there exactly when I needed you. In all this time I've known you, there's never been once that I was alone when I needed a friend," he countered honestly. Starfire was flattered. Robin was gifted in many resects, but heart-felt confessions and thank yous and poetic language were not his most polished aspect. It was wonderful to know he genuinely appreciated her, even better to hear him say it.

"I am glad to have been at your side… and I shall continue to be there for you. That much I shall promise," she sighed, nodding to herself. Robin grinned at the alien affectionately. Starfire leaned to the side so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Accepting the gesture, he looped his arm loosely about her slender waist. "Will _you_ promise me you shall never leave?" she asked. Robin was thoughtful for a moment.

"I can promise you that I'll never leave you, but I can't say I'll never leave the team. Who knows what the future could bring us? But… still, I promise I'll never leave_ you_," he said carefully. Starfire pressed closer to him.

"I suppose I cannot ask for anything more than that," she whispered, content. Robin squeezed her gently. She yawned, bringing a dainty hand up to her lips to cover it. Robin chuckled at the formality, and she rolled her eyes at his amusement. Robin lifted a quizzical brow.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked. She smiled, and Robin perceived it had an almost impish quality to it.

"Friend Raven. She does the rolling of eyes often… usually to inform Beast Boy of his immaturities…" she trailed off at Robin's indignant snort.

"You think I'm immature?" he prodded, attempting to feign a scowl. He failed miserably.

"No. Not… usually," she giggled. Robin huffed. "I am sorry, my dearest little Robin has had his ego wounded!" she exclaimed, her voice tinged with laughter. Robin grimaced.

"I did _not _have me ego 'wounded.' I take it Raven's the one teaching you the art of sarcasm as well?" he asked. Starfire furrowed her tiny brows.

"I suppose. Inadvertently…" she decided, eyes sparkling with absolutely darling mischief. Robin shook his head in resignation to the fact. She laughed, keeping the fluting sound quiet for the sake of leaving the serene mood uninterrupted. It was somewhat rare to have a chance to speak with Robin alone like this. She met his eyes, shameless adoration brightening her eyes. "I love you, my Robin," she whispered.

Robin had always thought that such a confession from the outer-world beauty would surprise him, but somehow it did not. He supposed he'd always known it in his heart, and that hearing it aloud just made the fact a little more concrete. So, in response, Robin nodded, his mannerism completely unfazed by the rather profound admission. Starfire didn't seem any more surprised than he, as if she'd known he was already aware of the fact. She continued on. "And you love me," she stated confidently. Robin rolled the words over in his head. Yes, he supposed he did love this girl wrapped up in his arms. There was no other explanation to such feelings as he harbored for her. So, he nodded again. Star smiled. He let himself fall back so he was again sprawled out over the couch, but this time Starfire's body was pressed close to his and he held her securely in his embrace. She snuggled her head against his chest, comfortable. They remained like that for a while, Starfire slowly drifting towards sleep with the lullaby of his strong heart-beat and even breath.

Just before she thought she might fall from consciousness, she sighed and pushed herself lightly off of him, hanging sleepily as she hovered in the air. "I am going to go to sleep, Robin. Good night," she yawned. Robin nodded.

"I should probably hit the sack too. Night, Star," he said, propping himself up on his hands. Starfire turned to float from the room, but paused. On second thought, she gave Robin a sleepy smile and brushed her lips against his before she departed. Robin stayed in his place on the couch, savoring the taste her lips left behind. Nothing had changed, really. His feelings for her were the same and her feelings for him were the same. Their relationship would continue as it always had… save for a few minor improvements thanks to Star's blatant statements tonight… Robin inhaled, catching her lingering scent and reveling in it until it faded. Then, he got up and left the common room to go to sleep no differently than he had left his room to come meet Star, save a quaint little smirk of satisfaction on his face.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's a one-shot... kind of odd. No drama or anything like that. Sometimes I think this is really how their relationship is. They're just content to know they love eachother and don't really feel like it needs to be said much. Like it's just a fact... that's how it is. I don't know... whatever. I might put another one up in a few days that's more humorous. I found this fic to be a bit out of my usual... I mean, it has the fluff and all... but still. I'd appreciate any comments or suggestions you have, but please don't flame... I like educated criticism. Thanks.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran.


End file.
